defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
9th Company
' Description The Ninth Company of Stormwind is a military unit that has been founded by Lord Aramal Blackstone in 32 L.C., not long after he was chosen the Minister of Trade. The Ninth "Tyr's Hammer" Company blazon their arms with what is presumed to be the warhammer of Tyr the Watcher. However, some in the Company claim it's nothing more than "Mallucis" the warhammer of Lord Aramal Blackstone. An insight into the Stormwind Army Registry reads, that in April 33 L.C. the Ninth had Mission The Ninth Company was called to fulfil a gap left by guards organisations which were summoned to the front lines of Dreanor, leaving Stormwind unprotected. However, from the very beginning the Company aimed higher, wishing to revoke the noble traditions of Kingdoms chivalry, following the steps of the armsmen of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Currently, the Ninth Company promotes the honourable code of conduct within the realm, proving that even holy teachings of the Church of Light mean nothing without the solid base of Stormwind traditions. History Origins Reopening of the Dark Portal, that linked Azeroth with the alternative Dreanor, brought another war, which was costly since its beginning. Stormwind itself lost many on the front lines of Dreanor, leaving the capital and the realm defenceless. Stormwind Regiment went missing on foreign planet, and Blazing Shields Regiment perished entirely. Stormwind was exposed to threats. Many were troubled with that state of affairs, but none more than Sir Aramal Blackstone. Sir Blackstone warned the Council on multiple occasions, that a new unit must be formed to secure the safety of the people. After many of his appeals Minister of Defence Spymaster Helmut Spoon gave a permission to Sir Blackstone to raise a new unit. For that purpose he was also allowed to find resources needed in the Treasury, but he himself needed to invest half of the summ. Sir Blackstone was also granted allowance to use a former naval unit, the Ninth Squadron. Sir Blackstone was the Minister of Trade back then, so collecting gold needed was not a big issue; however, he invested all his savings to cover his part of the share, as well as working day and night to prepare equipment needed for future recruits. Sir Blackstone decided to keep the ordinal of the former Squadron, but reformed it to a company. And that way the Ninth "Tyr's Hammer" Company was called on 20th of June 32 L.C., with Sir Blackstone as the leading captain. The beginning was not easy, as Kingdom suffered from lack of fresh blood to bolster the ranks. One by one, new men started to join the ranks of the Company, being though what is needed personally by Captain Blackstone. In time, the Ninth would grow to a powerful unit, counting two hundred members of many races. Stormwind For initial month the Company was stationed within the capital walls in the city barracks, Old Town. Westbrook After Stormwind Regiment reappeared and due to Sir Blackstone being in a coma, the Company withdrew entirely to Westbrook. Arathi Highlands After getting bad reputation, King Warian Vrynn decided to move the Company elswhere, partailly to avoid tensions and to give Lord Blackstone one more chance to reform the unit, the Ninth Company was moved to help the remnants of Stromgarde Kingdom. Back to Stormwind After Lord Blackstone's death, the Company split - some went further North to continue the fight for the lordaeron, some went back to New Stormwind. Organisation The Ninth Company is based on Squads of five men. Each squad is self-sufficient sub-division, able to be send to deal with specialised tasks (medical, defensive, engineering missions) and lead by a Sergeant. At least two squads form a Section lead by two lieutenants, and at least two sections form a Platoon lead by a Captain. There is also another division, meant to collect all noble Knights and Masters of Arts. The Cavalry, as it's called, is lead directly by Lord Aramal Blackstone. Ranks The Ninth Company knighthood traditions are taken from the legacy of the Brotherhood of the Horse. As in a brotherhood all members are treated equally, which means, each member has the right to state his opinion, each member has the right to take part in the Company's initiatives, each member has the right to be acknowledged, etc. Recruits (Rank 9) Recruits are troops in training, formed in Attachments. Recruits are paid 1 silver groat a day. Armsman (Rank 8) Armsmen are regular Company troops. They are formed in Squads and lead by a Sergenat. Each Armsman is provided with the Company Tabard, armour, arms, and necessary basic equipment. They are mustered, trained and drilled by Sergeants. Armsmen are paid 2 silver groats a day for their service. Sergeant (Rank 7) Sergeant, although being an enlisted grade plays an important role in the Company. Sergeants lead Sqauds, a basic formation in the Company. They are responsible for keeping a Squad trained, disciplined and ready for action. The drill includes combat training, keeping the camp running during missions (fire, tents, banners, water, food, lumber/wood). They are also responsible for supplying their troops with everything they might need. There are three Sergeant types that has an unique role: '''Sergeant Major, Master Sergeant and Sergeant Medic. Sergeant Major's purpose is to keep supply lines for all Squads (at the request of an Armsman's, ammunition/provisions/medicaments), and oversees the use of banners during campaigns and missions. Master Sergeant is Sergeant Major's deputy. Sergeant Medic and his squad are responsible for a field hospital. Sergeants are paid 3 silver groats a day for their service. Master (Rank 6) Knight (Rank 5) Knight is the first officer rank, given to all Royal Knights of the Kingdom. The Company welcomes those already knighted like also those who would wish to become such. Knights do not belong to any formation. They can join the efforts of any Squad of their choosing, and also Sections and Platoons with the permission of their leading Officers, Lieutenants and Captains, superior to Knights. All the Knights form a Cavalry unit under command of Triumvir - Champion of Respect. Knights are responsible for the Company stables. Knights can acquire special titles for their devotion: Ambassador - represents the Company on diplomatic missions. Herald - in combat he carries the Banner of the Company. Master of Coins - keeps the record of the Company's treasury. Master Blacksmith - keeps the armoury supplied and rust-free. Stable Master - there is no mount, which he would not tame. Drill Master - responsible for leading the trainings and overseeing other trainers. Knights are paid 5 silver groats a day. Lieutenant (Rank 4) Lieutenants are Officers of the Company who lead Sections. Each Lieutenant is responsible for replenishment, provisions, discipline, and high morale of a supervised Section. They are among most loyal, dedicated, and renown members of the Company. Each Lieutenant can hire one Knight as his deputy officer. If a Knight is promoted to be a lieutenant he would be superior to a regular lieutenant in particular section. Lieutenants are paid 5 silver groats a day for their service. Captain (Rank 3) The highest officers, Captains, lead Platoons. As Lieutenants, Captains are responsible for replenishment, provisions, discipline, and high morale of a supervised Platoon. They are most trusted members of the Company. If a Knight is promoted to be a captain he would be superior to a regular captain in particular platoon. Captains are paid 8 silver groats a day for their service. Triumvir (Rank 2 and 1) Triumvir corresponds with a rank of Knight-Champion ingame. Therefore, there are three Triumvirs: Champion of Tenacity, Champion of Respect, and Champion of Compassion. Champion of Tenacity has a direct power over Captains, and is responsible for discipline. Champion of Respect oversees all diplomatic matters and is in charge of Cavalry (Knights) and Attachments (troops not assigned to a Squad). Champion of Compassion directs the infirmary, inspects the treasury (Knight Master of Coins) and the supply lines/organisation (Sergeant Major), and is responsible for spiritual guidance of the Company. Triumvirs are not paid for leading the Company (it is assumed they are either landlords or the Church members). They may have, however, the biggest share in the bounty. Locations For a long time the Ninth was serving in Stormwind Barracks, Old Town. Back in the day Captain Blackstone together with Colonel Heldrik Brookbarrow restructured the barracks, making it shared by all military units and assigning different buildings to different ranks (enlisted grades, commissioned officers and the leadership). When the Stormwind Regiment has been reformed, the Ninth Company resided away from the capital, in Westbrook. After loosing both the campaign in Arathi Highlands and its commander, the Ninth stays homeless. Event Log July 32 L.C. - War Campaign; Gorkrond. August 32 L.C. - Investigating murders on Kingdom's warlocks. January 33 L.C. - Investigating the abductor of Sir Aramal Blackstone. March 33 L.C. - Call to arms; defending Westfall, Wetlands, Loch Modan, and Badlands. April 33 L.C. - Investigating the Defias Upraisal. May 33 L.C. - March to Arathi Highlands. June 33 L.C. - Lord Aramal Blackstone was murdered. The Company splits.Category:Military unit Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Units Category:Military Orders